Sei que nada sei
by Lu Tonks
Summary: Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência, poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar' W. Shakespeare
1. O Aniversário Esquecido

_**N.A.: **Gente, essa fic se passa um ano depois dos meninos terem deixado Hogwarts. Eu comecei a escrever há muuuuito tempo atrás, enquanto eu ainda estava no período de negação da morte do Sirius (e podem acreditar, foi um looooongo período), por isso, nessa fic, tá todo mundo vivo, ninguém matou ninguém, ninguém 'traiu' ninguém... Resumindo: tá tudo feliz! Ou não, né?_

_Bem, espero que vocês gostem! Pliiiiix! R&R!_

_**Disclaimer: **Quanto a esse negócio de leis... Infelizmente, nenhum desses personagens me pertence (ou você já teria visto a Umbridge caindo morta há muito tempo e o Bichento vivendo feliz para sempre com a Madame Nor-r-ra), eles são todos da JKR e afins._

_**Capítulo I – O Aniversário Esquecido**_

Estava parada no centro do Largo Grimmauld. O vento doce resvalava em sua pele, fazendo oscilarem seus cabelos, hoje, lutuosos como o ébano. Seus olhos refletiam todo o resplendor da lua, parcialmente encoberta por seus medos e desejos. De outro modo, não seriam diferentes de seu humor. Há tempos vinha sentindo-se assim, fria, vazia.

Era tudo culpa dessa guerra maldita! Mortes, sofrimento, traições... Famílias arruinadas pela dor da perda, laços de amizade e amores rompidos pela busca do poder.

Esses pensamentos não saíam de sua cabeça, apesar de saber que faria melhor se conseguisse abster-se de tais idéias.

"Quando isso tudo vai acabar?" pensou " quantas mortes mais serão necessárias até que essa guerra idiota acabe? Quantas pessoas mais eu vou ter que perder antes do fim?" Com um aperto no coração, continuou a contemplar o firmamento.

De súbito, uma voz cortou o silêncio.

- Dora? Que você está fazendo aqui fora? – disse Sirius, tocando-lhe o ombro.

- Nada. Estava só pensando.

- Não fique assim, Dora. Ele morreu como gostaria de ter morrido: na batalha. – disse Sirius enxugando uma lágrima que rolava pelo rosto da prima.

- Eu sei, Sirius. Mas Dawlish era um excelente Auror, isso só me faz pensar que poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós! Eu não quero que mais nenhum de vocês morra! – Tonks começou a soluçar incontrolavelmente enquanto Sirius a abraçava.

- Minha querida, você não pode ficar assim. Perdas são inevitáveis numa guerra como essa, mas nem se compara à vez passada. Dessa vez há de correr tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar, mas se por um acaso algum de nós morrer, lembre-se do que eu sempre digo: têm coisas pelas quais vale à pena morrer. – e deu um beijo na testa da prima – Agora, vamos voltar lá pra dentro?

- Não, eu já estou indo para casa. Mas muito obrigada, Sirius. Você me fez sentir bem melhor.

- Não vai ficar na Ordem hoje? Molly está fazendo uma macarronada deliciosa.

- Não. Quero ir pra casa. Acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinha para absorver isso tudo.

- Tudo bem então. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não, 'brigada. - Virou-se para ir embora. Contudo, sentiu as mãos dele fecharem-se em torno de seu pulso.

- Boa noite, Dorinha. - Beijou-lhe a testa.

- Boa noite, Sirius. - Foi embora, ainda com lágrimas silenciosas lavando seu rosto.

Continuou sua caminhada, sem olhar para os lados. O que mais queria naquele momento era não ter mais que agüentar aquela dor. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum pensamento conseguiria dissipá-la. Ela só queria ter Dawlish de volta.

Chegando em casa, tomou um banho rápido e atirou-se em sua cama, mas não antes de tomar um frasco cheio de Sono sem Sonho. Adormeceu instantaneamente.

Conquanto, não fora uma noite bem dormida. Snape sempre falava que o sono com essa poção não era um sono de verdade. E ela descobriu no dia seguinte que concordava plenamente com ele. Ao ser acordada por uma coruja muito peculiar, sentiu que seu corpo estava relaxado, mas a sua mente estava tão atormentada quanto estivera na noite anterior.

- Bom dia, E-E-EEEEdwiges! - Disse, bocejando. Desamarrou a carta. Continha apenas duas frases, com uma caligrafia que ela pode reconhecer instantaneamente como sendo de seu primo, Sirius.

"Apresente-se imediatamente na sede da Ordem. Assunto de extrema importância".

Sem pensar duas vezes e até mesmo sem trocar a camisola, aparatou naquela cozinha tão familiar. Deparou-se com uma cena um tanto estranha. Quase todos os membros da Ordem encontravam-se ali. Havia uma faixa violeta, com dizeres em branco. Ela ficou alguns segundos tentando decifrar o que estava escrito, até que, com um súbito ar de compreensão passando por seu rosto, conseguiu ler: "Parabéns, Tonks!".

Como pudera esquecer seu aniversário? Andara tão triste, que esquecera do seu próprio aniversário. Sentiu alguém a puxando até a mesa. Era Molly.

- Venha, querida. Coma alguma coisa. - Disse Molly, apontando para a mesa, com um gesto largo. - Agora, quanto ao almoço, passei a semana atrás de Sirius, pesquisando seus pratos favoritos. Você vai amar.

- Ai Molly, eu agradeço muito, mas eu não estou em clima pra festas. – Não sabia porque, mas a visão daquela cozinha cheia de todas as pessoas que ela mais amava, trouxe à tona todos os pensamentos da noite anterior. Sem pensar em mais nada, desaparatou.

Foi um alívio estar, novamente, no silêncio da sua casa. Enfiou-se em sua cama e desatou a chorar.

Não havia passado dez minutos e alguém tocou a campainha. Sem a mínima vontade, levantou, calçou sua pantufa e desceu para ver quem era. Quando abriu a porta, ficou surpresa ao ver Molly.

- Vim conversar com você. Eu sei o que está acontecendo contigo e acho que seria melhor se, ao invés de ficar se remoendo sozinha, você desabafasse. - Apesar das palavras, seu tom de voz soava doce e acolhedor, ao ouvido da garota.

- Entre, Molly.

As duas dirigiram-se à sala de estar. Tonks fez sinal para que ela sentasse. Acomodando-se na poltrona em frente à lareira, Molly começou a falar.

- Pode me contar, querida. O que havia entre você e Dawlish?

- Como assim, Molly?

- Ah, minha querida, sinto informar, mas você não é muito boa em esconder seus sentimentos. – ao olhar preocupado de Tonks, Molly continuou – Não quer dizer que todo mundo tenha percebido. Agora me conte, vocês estavam namorando, não estavam?

- Estávamos, Molly. – disse, com lágrimas começando a brotar em seus olhos – Nós tínhamos começado a namorar dois dias antes dele... dele morrer.

- Tonks, eu sei que você está sentindo uma dor imensa, mas não pode deixar que isso te afete tanto assim. Todos nós sofremos perdas e, numa guerra como essa, é inevitável que muitas mais ocorram. Quando Percy se foi, eu achei que jamais poderia sorrir novamente. E ele era meu filho. Não estou desmerecendo os seus sentimentos, mas a dor da perda de um filho é a pior dor do mundo. Nenhuma mãe deveria passar por isso.

- Mas eu tenho tanto medo, Molly. Eu não quero perder mais nenhum de vocês. E toda hora eu fico pensando que eu não aproveitei todos os momentos que poderia ter aproveitado com o Dawlish. Tanta coisa que eu poderia ter feito que não fiz. Eu nunca disse pra ele o quanto ele era importante pra mim. Ele morreu sem saber...

- Ah minha querida, venha aqui.

Tonks sentou-se no chão, em frente à poltrona onde estava Molly, apoiou sua cabeça no colo da bruxa, que afagava carinhosamente seus cabelos e incapaz de se conter, chorou. Parecia que tudo que estivera consumindo-a por todo esse tempo estava esvaindo-se. Era quase como se tivesse sua mãe de volta.

- Pode chorar, minha querida. Chorar faz bem. Lava a alma.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo se passara. Sentiu que estava perdendo as forças, até mesmo para continuar chorando. Levantou a cabeça. Viu que Molly também ostentava olhos vermelhos.

- Vou fazer um chá para nós. - Molly anunciou. Com a varinha, conjurou sobre a mesinha de centro, um bule, duas xícaras e um prato de biscoito.

Passaram um bom tempo apenas tomando chá. Até que Molly falou.

- Olha, Tonks, você não pode deixar que esse medo a domine, senão vai passar o resto da vida sofrendo assim. Perdas são naturais. Não estou dizendo que seja fácil enfrenta-las, mas você deve fazer o melhor que puder. E eu sei que você é uma bruxa formidável - Tonks deu-lhe um sorriso deprimido, e Molly continuou – e vai conseguir passar por essa fase. Agora, vamos voltar pra sua festa. Não há nada melhor para espantar a tristeza do que uma boa festa.

Não fosse a imensa gratidão que sustentava por Molly, não haveria nada no mundo que a fizesse voltar àquela cozinha.

- Tudo bem, Molly. Só vou lá em cima me trocar. Fique à vontade enquanto isso.

Molly tinha razão, ela não podia deixar que aquilo tudo a consumisse. Um pouco menos desanimada e determinada a aproveitar a festa para alegrar seus pensamentos, entrou em seu quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa. A escolha demorou um pouco, mas finalmente, decidiu-se por um quimono muito bonito, que havia comprado em uma viagem ao Japão. Era preto, com detalhes floridos, bordados em vermelho-sangue. Caía-lhe até os pés, com uma fenda de cada lado, até um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Pronto. A roupa já estava escolhida. Agora a parte mais difícil. Cabelos e olhos. Resolveu deixar os cabelos negros, como já se encontravam. Prendeu-os num coque, graciosamente enfeitado com presilhas, também no estilo japonês. Os olhos tonaram-se azul-petróleo, bem torneados com delineador preto e alguém corretivo, para disfarçar as olheiras. Olhou-se no espelho.

"É, até que pra quem passou a manhã inteira debulhando-se em lágrimas, você está com uma aparência bem agradável." Pensou.

Desceu, então, para encontrar com Molly.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, as duas apartaram na famosa cozinha. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Tonks. Longe de parecer desconcertada, a garota falou.

- Gente, minhas sinceras desculpas, mas quem me conhece sabe que meu humor, quando acordo, é quase tão bom quanto o de um hipogrifo contrariado. - Quase todos caíram na gargalhada. Em seguida, um a um, dirigiu-se até a mesa para cumprimentá-la.

Logo, aos poucos a cozinha foi esvaziando-se. Restaram apenas Tonks, Molly e seus filhos, Harry e Hermione. Assim, passaram um restinho de manhã bastante agradável. Riram-se das palhaçadas contínuas de Fred e George, das transformações de Tonks, de Molly contando como ela e suas amigas costumavam preparar poções do amor secretamente... Estavam tão entretidos na conversa, que quando Sirius entrou na cozinha, dizendo-se faminto, Molly ainda nem tinha começado a preparar almoço.

Uma hora depois, ouvia-se o tilintar dos talheres, pontuado pelas mais variadas conversas. Tonks apenas comia, inconsciente de tudo mais que acontecia à sua volta. Forçando-se a concentrar na comida, foi interrompida por Sirius, sentado ao seu lado.

- Tonks, não sei se você está ciente, mas Dumbledore pediu para que eu também fosse à reunião.

- Tudo bem - Disse - pelo menos não é o Snape.

Sirius abafou uma risadinha. Tonks deu um sorriso reprovador ao seu primo e anunciou que ia subir, para tentar relaxar um pouco antes da reunião. Saiu da cozinha e, inconsciente de onde seus pés a estavam levando, foi parar na sala que continha a árvore genealógica dos Black. Seus olhos pousaram na figura de sua tia Bellatrix.

- Pobre anta...

- Bem, aí você vai ter que explicar a quem estava se referindo. - Sirius acabara de entrar na sala - Anta é uma característica que pode ser atribuída facilmente a qualquer um deles. - terminou de falar e jogou-se no sofá.

- Na verdade, anta e enxerido são qualidades notórias da família Black. - Disse Tonks, seus olhos faiscando na direção do primo - Deu pra me seguir agora, foi?

- Não. Achei apenas que você quisesse conversar. Ah, priminha, ainda é essa história do medo de perder alguém, não é? - Sirius viu que um tremor involuntário, passar pelo corpo de sua prima. Ela aninhou-se em uma poltrona defronte a ele e começou a falar.

- Na verdade, Dawlish não era só meu amigo, nós começamos a namorar dois dias antes... Antes de matarem ele.

Sirius ficou meio espantado com a notícia, mas continuou ouvindo sem interromper.

- Sabe, eu fico pensando o que aconteceria se ele não tivesse morrido. Foi tão pouco tempo que nós passamos juntos. Por Merlin, quanto tempo eu desperdicei! Se eu pudesse arranjar um vira-tempo... Tudo seria diferente.

Enquanto Tonks desabafava, Sirius apenas olhava para ela. Enrolada na poltrona, como uma criança amedrontada, procurando algum refúgio. Como se a olhasse com novos olhos, percebeu como era linda, delicada, quase um bibelô, que ele poderia jurar que se quebraria ao menor toque de mãos inábeis. Todavia, também mostrava-se segura, valente. Provavelmente, o paradoxo de uma sensível fortaleza, era o que a tornava infinitamente mais interessante que qualquer outra bruxa. E estava ali, numa aterrorizada tormenta sentimental.

- Sirius? Você estava me escutando?

- Lógico que estava. - Mentiu Sirius, ainda meio aparvalhado por tudo que havia acabado de passar pela sua cabeça.

- Ah, tá vendo? É por isso que eu não converso com você. Aposto que não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse. - Disse, levantando-se abruptamente - Vou tentar dormir antes da reunião, que é o melhor que eu faço. Tchau, Sirius!

- E Tonks havia deixado a sala. Mas não fora sozinha, consigo levava, mesmo sem perceber, os pensamentos de um certo animago.

**N.A.: **E aí? Gostaram? Deixem suas reviews!


	2. Surpresas Desagradáveis

_**N.A.: **Gente! Obrigada pelas reviews! To tão feliz! Espero que vocês gostem de mais esse capítulo! Ah! E mais uma coisa, eu escrevi uma one-shot HGSS, depois dêem uma olhada, tah?_

_**Disclaimer: **Embora eu goste **muito** da idéia de ter o Sev só pra mim, nem ele nem nenhum desses personagens são meus. Eles pertencem à Jo. (Oh! Me belisquem!)_

**Capítulo II – Surpresas desagradáveis**

- Você é impossível! Como foi que se atrasou tanto? - Tonks e Sirius caminhavam pelo Largo Grimmauld em direção ao metrô. - Como se já não fosse ruim o bastante termos que andar nessas coisas de trouxas, você ainda se atrasa. Nunca chegaremos a tempo. Dumbledore e Arthur vão nos matar!

- Sirius! Será que poderia parar de reclamar? Já estamos atrasados e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Mas confesso que se você calasse a boca já seria um bom começo.

Tonks fitou Sirius como se não desejasse nada além de socar o primo. Mas conseguiu se conter. Os dois passaram o resto da viagem sem se falar. Até que, depois de desembarcarem, quando já estavam caminhando para o local da reunião, Sirius quebrou o silêncio.

- Em que você está pensando?

- Em você e na desordem da minha vida, que são mais ou menos a mesma coisa...

Sirius não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso que cismara em aparecer em seus lábios. Afinal, ela também pensava nele. Mesmo que por um motivo insignificante, ele sabia que ocupara um cantinho nos pensamentos daquela moça. Contudo, não era somente isso que ele almejava, mas por enquanto era suficiente.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao lugar da reunião, Dumbledore e Arthur já estavam esperando. Tonks foi logo se desculpando:

- Desculpe Diretor, desculpe Ministro. Creio que eu tenha dormido demais e o incompetente do meu primo nem pra me acordar.

- Lógico que não. Eu sei muito bem como é que você fica quando é acordada. Uma verdadeira leoa.

- Aiiiii garoto! Você...

- Peço perdão por me intrometer na briga de família - interrompeu Dumbledore com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios - mas peço que voltemos nossas atenções para o mais urgente: nossa reunião.

- Perdão Dumbledore. Nos excedemos. - disse Tonks, abaixando a cabeça.

Sirius não disse nada, apenas concordou com um aceno.

- Certo. Irei direto ao ponto. - disse Dumbledore – Eu estive conversando com Arthur e nós achamos conveniente que alguns Aurores fossem instalados em Hogwarts, como uma medida extra de segurança.

Tonks e Sirius apenas escutavam calados.

- Devido à situação atual, a presença da maioria dos Aurores é necessária no Ministério – continuou Dumbledore – então você e Kingsley deverão cuidar da proteção dos estudantes. É de extrema importância que eles sejam mantidos seguros.

- Ai, ai... Já vi que vou virar babá. – suspirou Tonks

- É, se deu mal minha querida.

- Não vá ficando tão contente assim Sirius. Você, Lupin, Minerva e Snape, como professores de Hogwarts e membros da Ordem da Fênix, deverão ajuda-los. - interrompeu Arthur.

Sirius deu um muxoxo, mas não tentou argumentar. Sabia que Dumbledore tinha seus motivos.

- Agora acho que a nossa reunião está encerrada. Nós, infelizmente não temos tempo para passar todos os detalhes, mas Lupin o fará hoje à noite. Vocês devem chegar a Hogwarts em 15 de agosto. Para quem quiser, o Expresso de Hogwarts sairá da plataforma às 11 da manhã. E é isso. Tenham um bom dia. – e desaparatou.

- Bom, meninos, eu preciso voltar pro Ministério. Bom dia pra vocês. E boa sorte com o novo trabalho.

- Ah, nós vamos precisar mesmo Arthur. – afirmou um Sirius bem carrancudo – Bom dia pra você também.

- Bom dia, Arthur. – disse Tonks.

Assim que Arthur desaparatou, Tonks olhou pra Sirius e disse:

- É priminho, parece que teremos um longo ano pela frente.

Sirius concordou, embora lá no fundo ele soubesse de que não haveria de ser um ano tão ruim assim, já que Tonks ficaria mais perto do que ele jamais sonhara, pelo menos durante um ano letivo. Diante desta nova perspectiva, Sirius saiu radiante pelas ruas junto com sua prima favorita.

- Nossa, Tonks, que legal! Quer dizer que vamos ficar mais tempo juntas?

Estavam todos reunidos na cozinha de Grimmauld Place. Ginny estava radiante com as novidades. Ela e Tonks estavam sentadas na ponta da mesa, conversando.

- Como assim, Ginny? Você já acabou a escola! – disse Tonks, um pouco confusa, começando a suspeitar que sua memória estivesse tão boa quanto sua habilidade de não derrubar nada que ficasse tempo suficiente na sua frente.

- É, eu já acabei a escola, mas como eu decidi ser uma medibruxa, Madam Pomfrey me convidou para ajuda-la na enfermaria da escola, já que o St. Mungus não está contratando ninguém sem experiência.

- Nossa, então meu ano não vai ser tão ruim assim.

- Não, não vai mesmo. Eu ouvi o professor Dumbledore conversando com a McGonnagal que a nova professora de Aritimancia é a Fleur!

- Caraca mané! Isso é muito bom! Só vai dar nós esse ano!

- E o que isso supostamente significa? – Ginny olhava para Tonks meio intrigada.

- São umas gírias trouxas que eu aprendi com umas primas. – riu-se Tonks - Caraca mané é algo do tipo "puxa vida". E só vai dar nós esse ano quer dizer que a gente vai se divertir loucamente.

- Ahhh! Agora ta explicado... Só você mesmo, Tonks.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto, por onde anda a Fleur?

- Ah, parece que ela e o Bill foram tirar umas férias lá na França. Ele foi conhecer os pais dela. Daria tudo pra ser uma mosquinha, só pra ver a cara dele.

- Somos duas então!

- Pois é amiga, parece que todos estão se acertando. A gente vai acabar ficando pra titias.

- Ué! – Tonks baixou a voz para que ninguém a escutasse - E o Harry? Você não gostava dele?

- Ah, eu gostava, mas ele nunca reparou em mim. Acho que pra ele eu sempre vou ser apenas a irmã do melhor amigo. – Ginny abaixou a cabeça tristemente - Nada mais que isso. Além do mais, ele vai entrar pro treinamento de Aurores e vai ficar um ano incomunicável na Groelândia.

- Groelândia? Isso não é justo! O meu foi muito pior! Foi no Quirquistão. Mas tudo bem, um ano passa rapidinho. E além do mais, um dia ele vai reparar em você. Sabe, os homens são meio lentinhos, às vezes eles demoram séculos pra reparar a coisa mais óbvia. Mas, no fim, eles sempre reparam, ainda que precisem de um empurrãozinho, eles acabam reparando. Pelo menos ele não se interessou por uma amiga sua ou qualquer coisa parecida.

- Isso é verdade. Mas e você?

- Ah, Ginny, desde a morte do Dawlish eu não tenho mais sido a mesma. Eu sei que nós não estávamos tão envolvidos assim, mas eu tenho medo de que aconteça a mesma coisa a algum de vocês.

- Amiga, não adianta ficar assim. Como sempre diz o Hagrid: Tudo que tiver que ser será e nós teremos que enfrentar.

- Você tem razão amiga, agora vamos ajudar a sua mãe com o jantar. Eu estou morrendo de fome!

- Claro! Quem sabe ela não nos ensina a fazer aquelas almôndegas maravilhosas?

Então as duas se levantaram e foram ajudar a Sra. Weasley.

Depois de algum tempo e alguns pratos derrubados, todos começaram a jantar. Tonks e Ginny sentaram, mais uma vez, na ponta da mesa e voltaram a conversar.

- Mas então, Tonks, o que exatamente vocês vão ter que fazer em Hogwarts?

- Ah, nem sei. – afirmou num tom displicente - O Dumbledore só falou que nós teríamos que proteger a escola. Como eu não acredito que Você-sabe-quem seja estúpido suficiente para tentar invadir o castelo, imagino que vamos ter muito pouco trabalho. A não ser que o diretor queira que nós ensinemos algum tipo de defesa pessoal pra aqueles pirralhos. Quanto a isso, eu prefiro tentar domesticar um centauro.

As duas caíram na gargalhada, sendo logo interrompidas por Sirius, que sentou-se ao lado de Tonks.

- Pois então pode começar a procurar o centauro ideal, porque é exatamente isso que Dumbledore quer que a gente faça.

- Tá bom Sirius. Conta outra...

- É serio, Lupin me contou ainda pouco. Parece que...

- O Lupin está aqui? – interrompeu Tonks.

- Não mais. Só veio pra pegar aquela poção que o Snape sempre faz pra ele. – disse Sirius.

- O Snape está aqui? – dessa vez foi Ginny quem perguntou, com seu rosto revelando profundo desgosto.

- Esse tá sim, pra infelicidade de todos. – respondeu Sirius.

- Por que ele não veio jantar com a gente? – perguntou Tonks.

- Por quê? Sei lá porque, Tonks! Mas, certamente, foi um bem que ele fez a todos nós. Já vamos ver bastante o velho Snivellus durante as próximas semanas. – Ao ver a cara intrigada de Tonks, Sirius explicou – É que o Dumbledore quer que ele nos ajude a planejar nossas aulinhas. Ah, como eu odeio o Dumbledore! – terminou Sirius.

- Por que você mesmo não dá essas aulas, Sirius? Você não é professor de DCAT? – perguntou Ginny.

- Porque Dumbledore acha que as aulas não são suficientes para ensinar todo o conteúdo programático e ainda ensinar feitiços extras.

- E – completou sabiamente Tonks – imagino que seja também uma desculpa para ele ter pelo menos alguns Aurores em Hogwarts sem causar pânico nos alunos. Sabe como eles são, né? Imagino que a presença de Aurores na escola seria suficiente para começarem a espalhar boatos de que Você-sabe-quem está planejando tomar a escola.

- Ah... entendo... – disse Ginny.

O silêncio perdurou por um longo tempo enquanto Tonks e Ginny tentavam assimilar tudo que Sirius tinha acabado de falar. Foi Tonks quem encontrou a fala primeiro.

- A gente não tem escolha, né? Tipo, ir bater um papinho com Você-sabe-quem e aconselhar ele a fazer terapia, ou então perguntar porque ele não tem uma cicatriz tão legal quanto a do Harry. Sabe, alguma coisa menos ruim do que ter que passar as próximas semanas com o Snape.

- Creio que não, priminha. Mas eu te garanto que se eu tivesse escolha eu iria contigo. Ainda pedia pra ele adotar o Harry.

- É gente. Ainda bem que a minha parte é só com a Papoula. – riu-se Ginny.

- É! Ri mesmo da desgraça dos outros! Ah, gente! Eu vou deitar. Não agüento mais isso não. Boa noite pra vocês.

Depois de se despedir de todos, Tonks foi caminhando lentamente até a escada. Não sabia se o que a preocupava mais era ter que falar com Hermione ou ter que passar as próximas semanas com o Snape atormentando-na. Ela já estava cheia das ironias dele. Mas ele não perdia por esperar. Ela não ia deixar barato. Perdida nesses pensamentos, ela, pra variar, colidiu com alguma coisa bem no meio do hall. Estava escuro, não dava pra enxergar direito que era.

- Putz! Quem foi que colocou essa coisa no meio da sala?

- Essa coisa no meio da sala – Tonks levou um susto quando a coisa começou a falar com ela, com uma voz tão grave, que lhe deu até um arrepio na espinha – à qual a senhorita se referia está apenas esperando o diretor lhe dizer onde ele deve dormir.

Um choque de realização atingiu Tonks. A coisa no meio da sala era o Snape.

- Professor! Me desculpa, mas é que eu já sou meio destrambelhada, nesse escuro então eu nem tinha visto o senhor. – "Que era isso?" – pensou, agora ela estava pedindo desculpas pra ele?

- Tudo bem senhorita Tonks. Mas se vamos conviver por um tempo considerável, acho melhor que não faça disso um hábito.

Não, ela não ia deixar ele se aproveitar da situação pra tirar uma com a cara dela.

- Pode deixar professor, a última coisa que eu ia querer no mundo era ficar tão próximo assim do senhor.

- Então pelo menos nisso nós dois concordamos.

- Certamente. Agora, se o senhor não se importa, vou me recolher aos meus aposentos. – disse Tonks, fazendo uma reverência, numa perfeita imitação de um elfo doméstico.

- Boa noite então, senhorita Tonks.

- Boa noite, senhor professor Severus Snape.

Assim, Tonks finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto. Ao entrar, abriu o seu guarda-roupa e lá do fundo tirou uma grande garrafa de vodka.

Algumas horas depois, ela encontrava-se deitada no chão, dormindo abraçada com a garrafa vazia de vodka e um cobertor precariamente jogado por cima dela. Foi então que alguma coisa começou a falar ao seu lado.

- Senhorita Tonks!

- Huummm... dormindo – resmungou ela

Com um feitiço, a pessoa que falava tirou as cobertas de cima dela.

- Me deixa dormiiiiiiir! - gritou

- Infelizmente não posso.

Tonks finalmente olhou para a pessoa que estava tentando acorda-la. Pela segunda vez em poucas horas, deparou-se com a pessoa que menos esperava: Severus Snape.


	3. Enfim, Hogwarts

_**N.A.:** Ppl! Desculpem pela demora na atualização! É que eu tenho andado meio enrolada com essa parada de estudar de manhã e de noite. Prometo que não vou mais deixar vocês tanto tempo esperando, tá?_

_Ah! Um apelo! Eu preciso **looooooooooucamente** de uma BETA! Pliiiiix, alguém aí se candidata?_

_**Disclaimer:** Eu não, a Jô sim._

**Capítulo III**

- Snape! Que diabos você está fazendo no meu quarto? Como você conseguiu passar pelas proteções? – Tonks perguntou indignada, sentindo que sua cabeça ia explodir.

- Nossa, como estamos bem humorados hoje! Bem, parece que ontem a senhorita estava tão bêbada que esqueceu de lançar as proteções em sua porta, não que eu não pudesse tê-las desfeito, mas enfim, Molly pediu para que eu a chamasse. O café da manhã está pronto. E nós temos que começar logo a planejar as lições.

- Ai! Tá bom! Já to descendo.

Snape olhou pra ela com uma cara desconfiada.

- Pode ir. Eu não vou voltar a dormir.

Quando Snape não se moveu, ela resolveu apelar.

- Não espera que eu troque de roupa na sua frente, né? Se você quer tanto assim ver uma mulher pelada, arranja uma revista!

- Com certeza a senhorita nua seria uma das visões mais lamentáveis da minha vida, incluindo nessa conta todos os ataques comensais dos quais participei. Visões de pessoas sendo estripadas não seriam, nem de perto, tão ruins quanto essa.

- Ah, desculpa, eu não sabia das suas preferências. Mas não tem problema, se você prefere assim, eu posso me transformar em homem. – por um momento, Tonks teve certeza de que Snape iria ataca-la. Mas então ele se virou e saiu andando em direção à porta. Antes de sair, virou-se e disse:

- Depois, a senhorita não terá direito de reclamar se eu resolver mostrá-la do que eu realmente gosto.

- Isso é uma ameaça, professor?

- Não. É uma promessa.

E saiu.

Tonks dirigiu-se ao banheiro tentando analisar toda a situação. Certamente que Snape só dissera aquilo de brincadeira. Só para provoca-la. Contudo, ele não era o tipo de homem que se permitia fazer uma brincadeira dessas.

"Apesar de que seria bastante interessante, até que esse jeito sarcástico do temido professor Snape pode ser bem sexy às vezes." - pensou - "Ai meu Deus, Tonks! De onde veio isso? Desde quando você está usando as palavras Snape e sexy na mesma frase?" A próxima coisa que viu foi o vaso recebendo todo o seu jantar do dia anterior.

Trinta minutos depois, com cabelos prateados cacheados até a cintura e sem sinal aparente nenhum de ressaca, graças a uma poção, Tonks, aparatou na cozinha para tomar café e foi sentar-se ao lado de Sirius. Naturalmente, derrubou duas xícaras no processo. Molly, Remus e Snape também já se encontravam na cozinha. Antes de se servir, olhou para Snape, mas este parecia incrivelmente interessado na sua torrada. E foi assim durante todo o café, Remus bem que tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas parou, pois o máximo que conseguiu foi um monólogo, pontuado por alguns "aham" e "sim" de Tonks e Sirius. Snape agora estava concentrado em sua leitura do Profeta Diário.

Alguns minutos depois, quanto todos já haviam terminado o café, o Mestre de Poções finalmente se manifestou.

- Bom, já que todos terminamos, acho melhor que comecemos logo o trabalho.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram Snape para o porão da casa, embora Sirius tivesse feito uma cara de profundo desagrado por ter que receber ordens de Snape.

Tonks nunca havia estado no porão e assim que entrou, agradeceu por nunca ter precisado ir até lá. O lugar estava cheio das coisas mais estranhas possíveis e que, na visão de Tonks, pareciam mortalmente perigosas.

- Bem – Tonks se assustou ao ouvir Snape falando bem atrás dela – Esse foi o melhor lugar que o professor Dumbledore achou para que pudéssemos planejar as aulas em paz, visto que ninguém, entenda-se Potter e sua turma, deve saber exatamente o que temos planejado para eles. O diretor acha que é uma questão de segurança. Algumas das mágicas que estão na pauta para serem ensinadas são extremamente perigosas e, conseqüentemente só devem ser feitas sob circunstâncias muito bem controladas.

Tonks sabia o que viria depois. Snape começaria a criticar o Harry e Sirius sairia em defesa dele. Ela já estava preparada para pelo menos 20 minutos de discussão, quando, surpreendentemente, Snape não falou nada, apenas sentou-se numa cadeira próxima e continuou a falar. Sirius permanecia quieto, assim como Lupin.

- Então, todas as turmas têm horários disponíveis durante a semana, exceto os sexto e sétimo anos. As aulas deles deverão ser aos sábados. Serão formados dois grupos: Sonserina com Corvinal e Grifinória com Lufa-Lufa. A professora McGonnagal, professor Black e eu, naturalmente não poderemos ajuda-los durante a semana devido às nossas próprias aulas. – enquanto Snape falava, Tonks brincava distraidamente com uma caixinha de música – Shaklebolt e Lupin ficarão com Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Tonks e Moody, com Sonserina e Corvinal.

Ao ouvir seu nome e o de Moody, Tonks parou de brincar com a caixinha e perguntou:

- Alastor também vai estar com a gente?

- Bem, senhorita Tonks, quando eu digo alguma coisa, pode acreditar que é verdade, por mais improvável que pareça.

O coração de Tonks deu um salto. Será que ele estava mesmo falando de Moody? Ou era sobre o que acontecera mais cedo?

- O professor Dumbledore achou que já era hora de tira-lo da aposentadoria mais uma vez. Quanto mais pessoas confiáveis em Hogwarts, melhor. Bem, acho que já estamos devidamente esclarecidos. Agora devemos discutir os tópicos das aulas.

- Só um momento Snape. – Sirius finalmente havia se manifestado – E nos sábados? McGonagall, você e eu vamos estar com quais grupos?

- Fique sossegado Black, eu sou responsável por Sonserina e Corvinal. Não teremos que trabalhar juntos, você fica com a McGonnagall. Me parece que Flitwick vai nos ajudar aos sábados também.

Tonks ficou surpresa pelo tom casual de ambos. Se alguém tivesse contado, ela não teria acreditado. Snape e Sirius tendo uma conversa em tons normais, sem gritos, nem varinhas sacadas. Ela suspeitava que devia haver um dedo de Dumbledore nisso tudo. E mais tarde, conversando com Ginny, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Dumbledore havia ameaçado despedir Snape e Sirius, além de bani-los da Ordem se eles não dessem uma trégua.

Todos estavam a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts. Dumbledore de última hora tinha pedido que eles fossem no trem, só por precaução.

Hoje Tonks decidira uma aparência menos chamativa, até para impor algum respeito nos estudantes que porventura encontrassem. Cabelos castanho-claros presos num elegante rabo de cavalo, um vestido azul petróleo e um sobretudo preto. Quando os outros a viram, não fosse pelo rosto que continuava o mesmo, nem a teriam reconhecido.

Ela, Remus, Sirius, Moody e Kingsley dividiam uma das últimas cabines. Tonks já estava começando a ficar entediada, ninguém parecia querer conversar. Kingsley estava absorto na sua leitura da revista Auror Hoje; Sirius tirava um cochilo; Moody observava tudo, seu olho mágico não parava de girar; Lupin, assim como Kingsley, estava absorto em sua leitura, O Príncipe, de Nicolau Maquiavel. Tonks não sabia que Remus apreciava literatura trouxa. Tirou um discman, magicamente encantado para funcionar em Hogwarts, da bolsa e, conformada com a monotonia, resolveu escutar música.

O resto do dia transcorreu sem incidentes e logo estavam no Grande Salão aproveitando o banquete de início de ano. Tonks e os seus companheiros de viagem estavam sentados à mesa dos professores, assim como Ginny, Fleur e Mione. Mal começara a comer quando Snape virou-se para falar com ela:

- A senhorita está lembrada que a sua primeira aula é amanhã no primeiro tempo, não?

- Lógico que sim, Snape. Você não fez um quadrinho com os horários das aulas para todos nós? – Tonks não estava entendendo por que ele tinha resolvido perguntar uma coisa tão óbvia.

- De fato – Snape parecia levemente desconcertado e pareceu levar um certo tempo para encontrar a fala de novo – mas como a senhorita é tão estabanada, não me surpreenderia se o tivesse perdido.

- Não confunda ser estabanada com ser relaxada, por favor, professor Snape.

Tonks virou-se para conversar com Ginny, muito ofendida pela acusação de Severus.

Assim que o banquete terminou, Mione disse:

- O diretor pediu que eu lhe mostrasse seus aposentos, já que por um acaso do destino – Mione tentou fazer cara de inocente – eles são entre os meus e os da Ginny.

- Maravilha! – Tonks riu-se - Até que esse ano letivo tá começando bem melhor do que eu esperava.

As duas foram conversando sobre como seria o primeiro dia de ambas. Tonks não conseguia evitar um frio na barriga cada vez que pensava nas aulas que estavam por vir.

Quando chegaram na porta dos aposentos de Tonks, as duas se despediram e Tonks entrou.

Era um aposento magnífico. Primeiro vinha a sala de estar com um sofá de dois lugares e duas poltronas em frente a uma lareira de mármore gigantesca. No canto direito havia uma mesa redonda de vidro com quatro cadeiras.

"Hum... vidro e Tonks no mesmo cômodo? Eu acho que não" pensou Tonks "Mas amanhã eu resolvo isso, tô muito cansada."

Perto da mesa, havia uma porta que dava em uma pequena cozinha. Um pouco mais afastada estava outra porta que dava para uma espécie de escritório.

Do outro lado da sala tinha outra porta que, Tonks imaginou, daria pro quarto. E estava certa. Tinha tudo que ela precisava, uma cama king size, um armário que ocupava toda a parede ao lado da porta, uma poltrona em frente à cama e uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira no canto esquerdo. Do lado esquerdo de quem entrava havia mais uma porta. Essa dava pro banheiro. E que banheiro! Provavelmente o maior que Tonks já vira na vida. A banheira era quase uma piscina, toda em mármore branco, assim como todo o resto do banheiro.

Decidindo que deixaria para experimentar a banheira no dia seguinte, Tonks lançou as proteções em seus novos aposentos, se jogou na cama e adormeceu, como de costume, instantaneamente. Mas não antes de um pensamento intrometido invadir sua mente.

"Amanhã eu vou vê-lo de novo"

_**N.A.:** Deixem revieeeeeeeeews! Olha que eu tenho uma varinha e não tenho medo de usa-la, viu?_


	4. Cumprindo Ameaças

_N.A.: Desculpem pela demora, mas eu tenho andado meio enrolada... Vou tentar não demorar tanto assim..._   
_Disclaimer: É tudo da Jô. Menos a música, que é do Evanescence._

Capítulo IV 

Tonks acordou no dia seguinte com uma coruja batendo na janela. Ela se levantou e deixou a coruja entrar. Era um bilhete de Sirius.

_Só para ter certeza de que você não iria dormir demais._

_Afetuosamente, Sirius._

- Aff! Só podia ser ele mesmo. Espere um pouco – disse ela para a coruja.

Tonks foi até a escrivaninha e rabiscou outro bilhete.

_Muito obrigada pela atenção. Te vejo no café._

_Beijos, Tonks._

Assim que despachou a coruja, Tonks se dirigiu ao banheiro. Checando as horas, viu que não era hoje que iria experimentar a banheira. Tinha quarenta minutos para se aprontar e isso não era nem de longe suficiente.

Depois de um bom banho, sentou-se na cama, enrolada na toalha e acenando a varinha começou a tirar as roupas da mala e coloca-las no armário. No meio da operação encontrou uma roupa que serviria perfeitamente para seu primeiro dia. Era uma saia lilás transpassada que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho e uma blusa branca com detalhes lilás.

A roupa já estando escolhida, agora vinha, como sempre, a parte mais difícil: o cabelo. Depois de tentar várias cores e penteados, acabou se decidindo por um cabelo preto, meio ondulado que ia até a cintura. Agora era só transformar os olhos, que hoje ficaram num tom entre o lilás e o azul.

Quando terminou de se aprontar e olhou no relógio, viu que tinha apenas 5 minutos para chegar ao Grande Salão. Saiu correndo, mas tropeçou numa das malas que tinha deixado no caminho.

- Putz, isso dói! – reclamou, mas se levantou e continuou correndo.

Quando chegou na escadaria de mármore, decidiu que era melhor parar de correr. Muito pior do que chegar atrasada, seria descer as escadas rolando.

Para sua felicidade ainda não tinha quase ninguém no Salão. Tonks imaginou que os alunos preferissem tomar café o mais tarde que pudessem depois da cansativa viagem no Expresso.

Dirigiu-se então à mesa dos professores e sentou-se no mesmo lugar da noite anterior, entre Ginny e Snape. Ao sentar-se cumprimentou ambos e, como o máximo que ouviu de Snape foi um bom dia muito mau-humorado, o que foi bom, pois ela não havia esquecido a grosseria da noite anterior. Virou-se então para Ginny e Fleur, que estava ao lado de Ginny, e as três começaram a conversar animadamente.

Algum tempo depois, Tonks se levantou e percebeu que não sabia para onde ir. Foi então até onde Moody estava sentado e perguntou se ele sabia onde seria a aula deles. Moody disse que sim e levantou-se dizendo que ia junto com Tonks.

Assim que entraram numa sala no final do corredor da ala leste do segundo andar, o sinal anunciando o fim do café da manhã tocou. Era a sala de aula que menos parecia com uma sala de aula que Tonks já havia visto. Não havia carteiras, apenas dois bancos compridos em cada uma das paredes perpendiculares à porta. O chão parecia sólido, mas quando Tonks tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, não pode deixar de notar que o lugar onde caíra, parecia ter se tornado acolchoado. Contudo, quando ela se levantou, o chão voltou a ser sólido.

Respondendo ao seu olhar intrigado, Moody disse:

- É encantado para diminuir os acidentes.

Assim que Moody terminou de falar, os alunos começaram a entrar.

Tonks percebeu as caras espantadas à sua frente. Não era para menos, lembrou, afinal essa era a primeira aula que aquele grupo iria ter em Hogwarts.

Assim que o último aluno entrou, a porta se fechou e Moody começou a falar.

- Bom dia. Eu sou o professor Moody e esta é a professora Tonks. Nós fomos designados para ensinar a vocês alguma prática em DCAT, o que é muito importante, visto que estamos enfrentando tempos difíceis. Nunca se sabe quando nem de quem você precisará se defender.

Tonks que estava calada até então, resolveu se manifestar ao ver os rostos aterrorizados a sua frente.

- Ah, vamos Moody. Não assuste assim as crianças. – Moody deu um muxoxo de impaciência e Tonks continuou – Não estou querendo diminuir a seriedade da coisa. É realmente muito importante que vocês saibam se defender. Agora, vamos por a mão na massa! – Tonks deu um sorriso animado para a classe, que foi retribuído por quase todos.

Tonks e Moody começaram a ensinar o feitiço para desarmar. Foi um completo fiasco. No final da aula, apenas meia dúzia tinha conseguido desarmar com sucesso seus oponentes.

Assim que o último aluno saiu, Tonks olhou exasperada para Moody.

- É, - disse ele – se continuarmos assim, Voldemort não vai ter trabalho algum.

- Ah, Moody. Relaxa! Foi só a primeira aula deles. Ao longo do curso eles vão melhorar.

- Tomara que você esteja certa, Tonks.

E os dois foram almoçar.

Ao chegar no patamar da escada, Tonks encontrou Ginny, Mione e Fleur paradas conversando. Ao se aproximar, Ginny perguntou:

- E aí, Tonks? Como foi a primeira aula?

- Bem, resumindo: pra ter sido um desastre tinha que melhorar muito.

- Primeiro ano? – Perguntou Mione.

- Foi.

- Eles vão ser a minha primeira turma também. – disse Mione - Esse tempo da manhã foi livre. A McGonnagall disse que, pelo menos esse ano, eu só vou pegar do primeiro ao quinto ano. As turmas dos NOMs parecem ser mais complicadas didaticamente.

- Putz, eu tenho elas no sábado. E você, Fleur? – perguntou Tonks.

- Ah, foi trranqüilo. Peguei o terrceirro ano. Son bem esperrtos. A Ginny que parrece non terr tido um dia ton bom assim.

- Que houve, Ginny? – indagou Mione.

- Uma briga entre um quintanista da Grifinória e um sextanista da Sonserina. Parece que andaram discutindo. No momento, a lula gigante tem um aspecto muito melhor do que eles. Papoula ainda está lá tentando descobrir o que eles fizeram, já que nenhum dos dois parece disposto a falar. Mas acho melhor a gente fofocar e andar ao mesmo tempo, senão vamos acabar nos atrasando.

As outras três concordaram e começaram a se dirigir ao Salão. Ao chegarem lá, sentaram-se nos lugares de costume, uma ao lado da outra, Mione e Tonks em cada ponta. Tonks notou que Severus ainda não tinha chegado.

"Provavelmente fazendo algum aluno cumprir uma detenção horrorosa" pensou.

Tonks levou um susto quando Dumbledore a chamou.

- Tonks, por favor, sente-se aqui. Creio que Severus não se incomodará. – disse Dumbledore, indicando o assento que Severus geralmente ocupava ao seu lado. – Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Imagino que pudesse ter sido pior. Alguns realmente se esforçaram, mas a maioria parece estar encontrando dificuldades em assimilar o conteúdo.

- Não imaginei que seria diferente. A grande maioria dos professores tende a encontrar bastante dificuldade com o primeiro ano. Suponho que a dificuldade tenha sido maior ainda, sendo uma aula majoritariamente prática.

- É mais ou menos por aí mesmo. Agora deixa eu voltar pro meu lugar, antes que o professor Snape chegue aqui e me expulse.

Ao voltar pro seu lugar, Tonks não pode deixar de notar que uma sombra de preocupação pareceu passar pelo rosto do diretor. Ela também não pode deixar de notar que Severus não aparecera durante toda a refeição.

Quando quase todos já tinham acabado de comer, Minerva veio falar com Tonks.

- Nymphadora – Tonks fechou a cara ao ouvir seu primeiro nome – Hogwarts precisa de um favor seu.

- Qualquer coisa, Minerva. – Tonks respondeu.

- Bem, o professor Snape encontra-se um pouco indisposto. Será que você poderia assumir suas aulas da parte da tarde?

Tonks parecia chocada.

- Mas eu não sei quase nada de poções. Como eu posso dar uma aula sobre algo que eu não sei?

- Não se preocupe. Severus deixou tudo planejado. É só seguir o programa.

- Tudo bem, Minerva. Eu vou, mas que o Snape não me culpe se alguma coisa sair errado.

- Muito obrigada, minha querida.

Dizendo isso, Minerva saiu.

Tonks estava perplexa. Como ela poderia dar aula de poções? Mas, estranhamente, o que mais a estava preocupando era Severus. Não parecia muito do feitio dele deixar de dar aulas. Aliás, Tonks até podia lembrar de uma vez em seu quarto ano no qual o professor tinha ido dar aulas com bolhas por todo o corpo. Definitivamente havia algo de errado naquilo tudo. E ela ia descobrir.

A aula transcorreu normalmente. As instruções que Severus havia deixado foram mais que suficientes. Ele escrevera passo a passo a aula inteira, não deixando a mínima margem para erro. Até mesmo Tonks, com todas as suas trapalhadas, não conseguiria estraga-la.

Quando a aula terminou, já estava na hora do jantar. Tonks tinha resolvido que primeiro ia espiar o Salão Principal, se Severus não estivesse lá, o que ela achava muito provável, iria até as masmorras saber o que havia acontecido. Tonks estava com um pressentimento estranho sobre esse assunto. Ela sabia que Severus não a deixaria nem entrar, mas pelo menos se ele atendesse a porta, seria suficiente para saber, pelo menos, se a causa de sua ausência fora algum problema físico.

Como ela já previa, Severus não estava no Salão Principal. Dirigiu-se então em direção às masmorras.

"Tonks, você deve estar mesmo maluca." Pensou "Por que diabos você está fazendo isso?"

As razões dela deviam ser mesmo boas, pois continuou a caminhada. Quando chegou à porta dos aposentos de Severus, bateu três vezes.

Ninguém respondeu.

Quando ia bater de novo, a porta se abriu magicamente e a voz de Severus mandou-a entrar.

Os aposentos dele eram praticamente iguais aos dela, só a decoração que era totalmente diferente. Todos os móveis eram de madeira escura. Estantes com milhares de livros cobriam quase todas as paredes.

"Não deixa de ter sua beleza" pensou.

- Estou aqui no quarto. – disse a voz de Severus.

Tonks foi andando na direção da voz. Ao entrar no quarto, Tonks olhou para a cama onde Severus estava deitado. Sem conseguir se aproximar, abaixou a cabeça e disse:

- Desculpe, professor Snape, mas fiquei preocupada pelo senhor não ter ido dar aula hoje. Não sei se Dumbledore o informou, mas fui eu quem o substituiu. A aula correu normalmente, sem nenhum incidente. – Tonks não conseguia mais parar de falar. Tinha medo do que viria a seguir, do que ele ia falar. Então continuou. – Também, com as instruções tão detalhadas que o senhor deixou, não tinha nem como sair alguma coisa errada. Até os alunos pareciam querer cooperar. Na verdade, por incrível que pareça, substituir o senhor foi muito mais fácil do que dar a minha própria aula hoje de manhã. Não que...

- Tonks! – o berro de Snape interrompeu seu falatório – Lamento lhe informar, mas geralmente, quando você não respira, acaba morrendo. Será que a senhorita poderia acabar com essa falação e dizer logo o que a trouxe aqui?

"Até que não foi tão ruim assim" pensou Tonks.

- Ah, me perdoe a intromissão professor, mas eu sei que quase nada poderia desvia-lo de seu trabalho, então fiquei preocupada e resolvi vir checar. Me desculpe mais uma vez. Eu sei que sou irremediavelmente intrometida.

- Um fato marcante na família Black. – Severus levantou da cama e foi em direção a ela.

- Professor! O senhor está mancando. – Mancando era um eufemismo, Severus mal se agüentava em pé.

- Não é nada, Tonks. Não se preocupe.

Mas ela já tinha chegado até ele e estava ajudando-o a sentar de volta na cama. Não pode deixar de notar que era a primeira vez que ele usava um tom de voz mais suave com ela. Definitivamente não havia sarcasmo algum naquela voz. Sentando-se ao lado dele, perguntou:

- Foi Você-sabe-quem? Foi ele quem fez isso com você?

Severus não estava olhando para ela. Fixava um ponto à sua frente. Depois de algum tempo, olhou para ela e disse:

- Foi, Tonks. Foi ele sim.

Tonks levou as mãos à boca.

- Não acredito! Mas por que? Você não era um servo fiel? Um dos mais chegados?

- Era sim, mas recentemente eu tenho desapontado muito o Lorde das Trevas. Ele quer algo feito, e minha inabilidade de faze-lo tem irritado-o muito.

- E o que ele quer que você faça?

- Nada. – sua voz havia voltado ao tom normal, ela sabia que ele devia estar se amaldiçoando por dentro por ter se permitido aquele momento de fraqueza - Essa conversa já chegou longe demais. Agora que a senhorita já satisfez a sua curiosidade e sabe que não estou à beira da morte, pode voltar às suas atividades normais.

- Nossa! Você realmente pode mudar da água pro vinho com uma rapidez fascinante. Mas sinto lhe informar que não tenho nada mais a fazer. Você já jantou?

Um Snape meio surpreso, meio contrariado respondeu:

- Não, estava planejando pedir alguma coisa da cozinha um pouco antes da senhorita chegar.

- Então é isso. – Tonks se levantou, foi até a escrivaninha, rabiscou alguma coisa num pergaminho, depois foi à lareira do quarto, jogou um pouco de pó de Flu e mandou o pedaço de pergaminho para a cozinha.

- O que você acabou de pedir? – perguntou Severus, meio desconfiado.

- Medalhões a Piamontese e uma garrafa de Miolo tinto. Gosta?

Snape teve que usar todas as suas habilidades para conseguir esconder o quão surpreso estava. Era simplesmente o prato e o vinho preferidos dele.

- É, não é tão mal quanto eu poderia ter imaginado.

E o pedido chegara. Um carrinho com a comida surgiu em frente à lareira e Tonks levantou-se para busca-lo. Conjurou uma mesa e duas cadeiras ao lado da cama, para que Severus não tivesse que andar até a sala e ajudou-o a sentar numa das cadeiras. Então, Tonks voltou à escrivaninha, onde tinha visto um rádio e resolveu liga-lo. Para sua surpresa, Severus não protestou enquanto a música encheu todo o aposento.

_I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark_

_Eu tenho te olhado à distância_

_A distância vê através do seu disfarce_

_Tudo que eu quero são as suas feridas_

_Eu quero te curar_

_EU quero te salvar da escuridão  
_

- Não sabia que você gostava de música trouxa. – Tonks voltara à mesa e se sentara defronte ao professor.

- Não se surpreenda por tão pouco, minha cara. – respondeu ele, servindo vinho aos dois. – Eu sou muito mais humano do que pareço.

- Eu sei que é. – e Tonks sorriu.

Então eles começaram a comer em silêncio.

_Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison  
_

_Passe para mim seus problemas_

_Eu vou agüentar seu sofrimento_

_Coloque sobre mim o seu fardo_

_Eu beberei seu veneno mortal_

Tonks não podia deixar de reparar que de vez em quando, Severus se encolhia, apertando as costelas.

- Professor, o você já foi ver Madame Pomfrey?

- Não. Não é necessário.

- Então termine logo o seu jantar que depois eu vou dar uma olhada nessas costelas que você, vira e mexe, fica apertando.

Severus levantou uma das sobrancelhas e olhou surpreso para ela. Não fosse a insuportável dor que ele estava sentindo, jamais consentiria com aquilo.

- Tudo bem, senhorita. Eu sei mesmo que se eu não deixar, vou ter que te aturar reclamando pro resto dos meus dias.

Tonks sorriu.

_Why should I care if they hurt you?  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you  
_

_Por que eu deveria me importar se eles te machucam?_

_De alguma forma isso me importa muito mais_

_Do que se eles estivessem machucando a mim_

_Salvar-te (salvar-te)_

_Eu vou te salvar_

Quando terminaram de jantar, Tonks pediu que Severus se deitasse, para que ela pudesse examina-lo.

- Se me permite perguntar – começou Snape – posso crer que a senhorita é menos estabanada quando se trata de curar uma pessoa?

- Se o senhor quer saber, eu fui a melhor aluna nas aulas de primeiros socorros durante meu treinamento de Auror. – disse ela com um tom muito parecido com o da Mione – Então, se o senhor me permite. – com um movimento da varinha, a camisa de Severus jazia no chão.

Ela começou a trabalhar. Contudo, não pode deixar de notar o quão belo era aquele corpo.

"Definitivamente, se o senhor desse aula sem camisa, o rendimento da turma, pelo menos da parte feminina, seria incomensuravelmente maior." Pensou.

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly_

_Não tema a chama da vela do meu amor_

_Deixe-a ser o sol no seu mundo de escuridão_

_Passe para mim tudo o que te amedronta_

_Eu terei seus pesadelos por você_

_Se você dormir profundamente  
_

Quando terminou de examinar e consertar as costelas fissuradas, Tonks não agüentou.

- Por que você faz isso?

Severus encarou-a por um longo tempo.

- Porque eu não sirvo pra mais nada além disso, Tonks. Esse foi o único modo que eu encontrei para tentar redimir meus erros do passado. - ele não tinha muita certeza sobre por que estava repartindo com ela essas informações, mas continuou – Todo o sofrimento que eu passar, não será nem de longe, suficiente para compensar as vidas que eu destruí.

Tonks estava olhando fixamente para suas mãos. Ele imaginou que toda a confissão tivesse deixado-a chocada. Enfim, ela virou-se para encara-lo.

- Obrigada. Severus. – "Não acredito que eu chamei ele de Severus! Ele vai me matar!" pensou.

- Não há motivo algum para agradecimentos, Tonks. Eu só faço o que eu acho que é certo.

Os dois estavam muito próximos.

- Mas você arrisca a sua vida pra nos manter sãos. E se você acabar morrendo? – Tonks fitava os olhos de Severus.

- Ninguém sentiria falta.

- Eu sentiria.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha de uma maneira, ainda que inconscientemente, muito sexy em resposta e, embora um pouco constrangida,Tonks continuou fitando-o.

"Tá legal, Tonks" pensou "Você não vai olhar pra boca dele... Ai, merda!" Ela olhou para seus lábios muito instigantes e rapidamente, de volta para seus olhos.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os lábios de Severus já haviam encontrado os dela. Levou um tempo até que Tonks assimilasse o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que conseguiu, se afastou. Severus continuou olhando fixamente para ela, como se tentasse observar muito mais que seus olhos lhe proporcionavam ver. Tonks, incomodada com toda aquela situação, levantou-se e foi andando em direção à porta.

- Boa noite, professor Snape.

E saiu sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Assim que fechou a porta, Tonks começou a correr. Correu durante muito tempo, sem saber ao menos para onde estava correndo. Na verdade, muito mais do que fugir de Severus, ela queria fugir de algum possível sentimento que aquela noite pudesse ter implantado em seu coração.

Ao passar por um corredor, ouviu as vozes de Sirius e Lupin dentro de uma sala. Sem querer falar com ninguém, ia passando direto, mas parou à menção de seu nome.

- Você tem que contar pra Tonks então! – disse a voz de Lupin.

- Tá maluco, Lupin? Ela não precisa de mais uma preocupação. Isso não é nada, daqui a pouco passa.

- Sirius, a quem você quer enganar? De uns tempos pra cá, sempre que você a vê fica com cara de criança ganhando presente do Papai Noel. Quando tá transformado é capaz até de balançar o rabinho.

- Remus, definitivamente essa não é a hora pra piadas.

- Desculpe, Padfoot, não pude me controlar. Mas eu ainda acho que você devia contar pra ela.

Os dois continuaram conversando, mas Tonks não estava mais escutando. Muito mais estranho do que ter beijado Snape, era seu próprio primo estar gostando dela. Era coisa demais pra uma pessoa só. Sentindo-se extremamente cansada, decidiu que pensaria em tudo aquilo no dia seguinte.

Chegando em seu quarto, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi tomar um frasco de Sono sem Sonho antes de cair, exausta, na cama.

_**N.A.:** Respondendo reviews:_

_**Nicolle Snape:** Que bom que você gostou! Eu tentei te mandar o capítulo faz quase uma semana, mas acho que não deve ter chegado. Aconteceu isso com emails que eu mandei pra mais 3 pessoas. Vou tentar te mandar o próximo, se chegar, me manda um email avisando, tá?_

_**xLuna-Lovegoodx:** Hihihihi... tem uma cena num capítulo que vem por aí que eu me diverti horrores escrevendo!_

_**Telly Black:** Hehehehe... sem comentários…_

_**Sheyla Snape:** Eh isso aí! Hehehehe... fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic!_

_**Cris Snape: **Eu também num sou muito fã da Tonks com o Lupin não... prefiro ela com o Sirius ou com o Sev... E pode deixar que eu não vou desistir da fic não... já tá quase toda pronta..._

_**Milla McGonagall:** Cumpriu, viu? Hehehehe..._

_**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** Concordo plenamente! Qualquer fic com o Sev é boa! Tem uns poucos slashs bem escritos que eu gosto... Mas eu prefiro ele com a Mione..._


	5. Pedido inesperado

_N.A.: Oie ppl! Acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação da fic por causa de alguns palavrões nesse capítulo, mas tudo bem... espero que vocês gostem! Não esqueçam de deixar reviews! E muuuito obrigada aos que já deixaram! Amo vcs!_ _Disclaimer: Tudo da Jo, menos a música. Haunted, do Evanescence._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo V 

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Tonks permaneceu com os olhos fechados, desejando com todas as suas forças que os fatos do dia anterior tivessem sido apenas um sonho ruim. Contudo, ao abrir os olhos e ver o frasco de Sono sem Sonho em sua mesa de cabeceira, todas as suas esperanças foram varridas.

Ainda deitada, começou a repassar todo o ocorrido.

Primeiro, o beijo de Snape. De onde tinha vindo aquilo? Tudo bem que ultimamente ela vinha reparando bastante nele, uma atração passageira, imaginara, mas daí ao Snape beija-la... Aí já era outra história. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Se Severus correspondesse à atração, só iria aumentá-la, e isso definitivamente não podia acontecer. O que ela menos precisava agora era se apaixonar por alguém.

Agora, o que Sirius disse... Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Era estranho demais pra ser verdade.

Tonks passou muito tempo divagando sobre aquilo tudo e quando percebeu, estava atrasada de novo. Escolheu rápido uma roupa e correu para o banheiro.

Ainda não era hoje que ela experimentaria a banheira.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Meia hora mais tarde, já estava no Salão Principal tomando seu café. Severus ainda não tinha chegado.

Ela ainda estava imaginando como ele a trataria depois de sua saída intempestiva, quando ele entrou no Salão. Sem nem ao menos olhar pra ela, Severus sentou-se e começou a tomar seu café. Em menos de cinco minutos ele já terminara o café e estava indo embora.

Não sabia porque, mas mesmo aquela sendo a reação que Tonks esperava dele, não conseguiu evitar o desapontamento. Mas também, o que ela esperava? Afinal, sua própria conduta não havia sido das melhores. Uma das poucas vezes que o temido Mestre de Poções havia aberto seu coração, Tonks o tratara super mal.

- Tonks?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela nem vira Dumbledore tomar o assento de Snape.

- Sim, diretor.

- Por favor, passe na minha sala após o café. Sua turma é só à tarde, não?

- É sim, Dumbledore. Pode deixar que eu passo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que terminou de tomar seu café, Tonks foi ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Ao entrar, se surpreendeu ao ver Snape sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor.

- Sente-se, Tonks. – disse Dumbledore.

Ela obedeceu, tomando o assento ao lado de Severus e Dumbledore continuou.

- Bem, vou direto ao ponto. Hoje antes do café, o professor Snape me informou que Voldemort tem um novo plano.

Tonks prendeu a respiração ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort, mas continuou ouvindo em silêncio.

- Quer dizer, ele ainda não tem um plano exatamente, mas sabe muito bem _quem_ ele vai usar no plano. – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore carregavam uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu? – perguntou Tonks incrédula.

- Sua sagacidade sempre me impressionou, Tonks. – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Mas por q... – e uma súbita expressão de compreensão passou pelo seu rosto. – Ele quer meus poderes!

- Exatamente. O professor Snape e eu ficamos até surpresos de que ele não tenha pensado nisso antes.

- Para falar a verdade, eu também já esperava alguma coisa do tipo. Mas, tudo bem, não tem como ele me pegar aqui em Hogwarts. Ou tem?

- Bem, muitos de nossos estudantes, na maioria Sonserinos dos últimos anos, têm servido de espiões e nada impede que eles tentem alguma coisa contra você. Mas, não sei se felizmente ou infelizmente, esse não é o plano dele. Voldemort sabe que você está lecionando aqui, então ele está planejando um ataque a Hogsmeade no próximo Dia das Bruxas, com a certeza de que você, estando tão próxima, vai aparecer pra ajudar.

- Como assim? Atacar Hogsmeade só para me pegar? Ele deve estar ficando maluco! E o que nós vamos fazer, Dumbledore?

- Não temos nada a fazer, a não ser nos preparar para a batalha. E você deve ficar no castelo durante o ataque.

Tonks ficou chocada com a resposta de Dumbledore.

- Mas eu não posso, Dumbledore! Não posso simplesmente ficar aqui assistindo enquanto todos vão estar lá fora na batalha!

- Você pode e deve. – Snape finalmente estava falando, embora fitasse um ponto além da janela da sala. – Eles não vão medir esforços para te pegar durante a batalha. Só para te dar uma idéia da situação, o Lorde das Trevas prometeu que quem a capturasse poderia divertir-se bastante com a senhorita, antes de te entregar. Depois disso, você teria apenas duas escolhas: se render e obedecer às ordens do Lorde das Trevas, ou resistir, o que faria apenas com que ele deixasse outros "brincarem" com você para te cansar mais rápido.

Tonks ficara branca enquanto Snape falava, mas ela não ia desistir tão fácil.

- Eu não me importo! Eu assumo os riscos, mas vocês não vão me impedir de lutar!

Severus deu um salto da cadeira e segurou Tonks, com força, pelos ombros. Dumbledore apenas assistia a cena.

- Você não vai! Você não tem a mínima idéia do que eles são capazes! Você não ia durar nem um dia! Caso ainda não tenha notado, isso aqui é o mundo real! Você não pode agir como se estivesse brincando com a vida das pessoas! As pessoas se machucam e morrem de verdade! Não é mais um dos seus treinamentos idiotas! A falha de uma só pessoa pode ser responsável pelo fim de várias vidas!

A próxima coisa que Tonks sentiu foi sua mão indo de encontro ao rosto de Severus. Antes que ele pudesse responder a agressão, ela saiu correndo da sala, deixando Dumbledore e Snape totalmente perplexos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns minutos depois, já em seu quarto, Tonks estava jogada na cama ouvindo rádio. Nunca se sentira tão furiosa na vida. Como ele ousava pensar que ela não sabia os riscos que todos corriam!

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there  
_

_Longas palavras perdidas sussurradas lentamente para mim_

_Ainda não sei o que me mantém aqui_

_Quando todo esse tempo estive tão vazia por dentro_

_Eu sei que você ainda está aí_

"Ele é ridículo!" Pensou. "Eu sei muito bem que isso aqui é de verdade. Como poderia não saber, depois de tudo que venho sofrendo? Mas será que o esperto professor Snape sabe? Claro que não! Ele nem ligaria. Provavelmente diria que eu sou uma criança tola por ficar sofrendo pelos outros quando se tem coisas mais importantes a fazer."

_  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Me vigiando, me desejando_

_Eu posso te sentir acabando comigo_

_Te temendo, te amando_

_Eu não te deixarei acabar comigo_

"A culpa não é minha se ele não tem sentimentos. Sirius estava certo, o velho Snivellus é realmente um babaca seboso, incapaz de entender os sentimentos alheios. Mas se ele pensa que eu vou continuar bancando a boba para ele, está muito enganado! Não! Está na hora do Senhor Snape aprender a nunca se meter com uma mulher como eu!"

Tonks foi até sua escrivaninha e rabiscou uma nota em um pedaço de pergaminho e saiu.

_Hunting you, I can smell you alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
Watching me  
_

_Te perseguindo, posso sentir seu cheiro vivo_

_Seu coração pulsando em minha cabeça_

_Me vigiando, me desejando_

_Eu posso te sentir acabando comigo_

_Me salvando, me violentando_

_Me vigiando_

Assim que chegou ao corujal, Tonks pegou uma coruja da escola e amarrou o pedaço de pergaminho em sua perna. Enquanto a levava a uma das janelas, ficou se perguntando se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo. Era tão infantil. Mas assim que a lembrança do ocorrido daquela manhã voltou à sua mente, teve certeza de que Severus Snape precisava aprender a não mexer com ela.

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Me vigiando, me desejando_

_Eu posso te sentir acabando comigo_

_Te temendo, te amando_

_Eu não te deixarei acabar comigo_

Algum tempo depois, Tonks ainda continuava no corujal, pensando melhor sobre seu plano e acabou não vendo a hora passar. Quando o sinal, indicando o início das aulas tocou, ela deu um pulo do banquinho onde estivera sentada e saiu correndo para sua sala.

- Vou dar a minha aula, que é o melhor que eu tenho a fazer. É melhor que eu chegue antes dos alunos, ou Moody provavelmente me transformará numa linda preguiça saltitante para demonstrar como ele não tolera atrasos.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

A aula transcorrera normalmente. Moody notara que Tonks não estava muito bem, então conduzira a maior parte da aula.

Na hora do jantar, Tonks decidiu que seria melhor se fosse dar uma caminhada pelo castelo.

"Não quero ver a cara dele tão cedo" pensou, enquanto se dirigia à Torre de Astronomia, um de seus esconderijos preferidos. Ninguém nunca ia lá. Quase nunca, pois assim que terminou de subir o alçapão, reparou que havia outro alguém lá. O exato alguém que ela menos queria ver naquela hora.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

- E por que eu deveria responder uma pergunta feita de maneira tão grosseira? – retrucou a voz gélida do Mestre de Poções.

- Ai, francamente, como diria o Manny, será que não tem outra pessoa pra você perturbar? Amigos, parentes, répteis venenosos?

- Até tenho, mas perturbar sangue-ruins é muito mais prazeroso.

Pela primeira vez, Tonks não conseguiu dar uma resposta à altura. Estava chocada demais com o que havia acabado de escutar. Tudo bem que eles brigassem todas as vezes que se viam, mas daí a chamá-la de sangue-ruim já era outra história.

- Por que você me odeia tanto? – perguntou Tonks – Todas as vezes que eu estou por perto você faz questão de me fazer sentir completamente idiota. E, francamente, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu já me sinto uma idiota completa na maior parte do tempo!

Severus, que até então não havia se movido, virou-se na direção de Tonks e respondeu:

- A senhorita poderia ter me avisado isso antes. Certamente, pouparia muito o meu tempo.

Os olhos de Tonks revelavam uma imensa mágoa, mas não tão grande quanto a raiva que sentia. Ela não ia aturar mais aquilo.

- Quer saber? Vai se fuder seu imbecil seboso! Aproveita que tá por aqui e se atira da torre! Vai fazer um favor imenso ao mundo!

Tonks teve certeza de que Snape ia voar em seu pescoço, mas também não importava. Ela não estava nem um pouco arrependida do que havia falado.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por muito tempo. Era difícil saber qual rosto demonstrava mais fúria.

- Alguém se importa de me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Sirius havia acabado de subir pelo alçapão e, no ápice de suas raivas, nenhum dos dois pareceu ter notado até então.

- Sirius? O quê que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tonks, enquanto Snape encarava o recém chegado com, se possível, mais ódio com que havia sentido antes.

- Nada. Eu só tava passando lá embaixo quando ouvi os seus berros. Agora, diz aí, Snivellus, o que você tá aprontando com a Dora?

- Nada que diga respeito a você, Black.

- Ah, mas se diz respeito a ela, diz respeito a mim também. Afinal, um cara deve zelar pelo bem-estar da sua namorada.

Tonks quase se engasgou, mas sua reação não foi, nem de longe, tão ruim quanto a de Severus. Ele estava lívido. E ela pôde perceber que não era nada parecido com a raiva que estivera expressa outrora em seus olhos. Era como se uma mão invisível apertasse a sua garganta, privando-o de todo o ar.

- Ahhhh nãããããão! Que cara é essa, Snivellus? Vai me dizer que você está apaixonado por ela? – perguntou Sirius, soltando a sua risada como um latido.

Mas Severus já tinha conseguido controlar as suas emoções.

- Ainda que eu não estivesse acima de tal sentimento, certamente consideraria mais a minha escolha. E com certeza não seria uma sangue-ruim.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em alguns segundo Sirius sacara sua varinha, mas Snape fora mais rápido e, sem ao menos encostar em sua varinha, desarmou Sirius.

Seria difícil determinar naquele momento se o choque de Sirius fora maior do que a surpresa de Tonks. Mágica sem varinha era algo realmente difícil, mas afinal, anos e anos como espião devem ter valido alguma coisa.

- Espero que tenha sido suficiente para demonstrar como eu posso facilmente vence-lo, Black, em qualquer aspecto. É prudente que não me perturbe mais. – E saiu.

Foi Tonks quem encontrou a fala primeiro:

- Obrigada, Sirius, por me defender.

- Não foi nada, Dorinha. Eu sinto muito pelas coisas horríveis que aquele babaca seboso te fez escutar.

- Tá tudo bem. Mas você não precisava ter inventado toda aquela história. – Para sua surpresa, Sirius parecia um pouco sem graça.

- Na verdade, não foi uma história de todo inventada.

- Como assim, Sirius? – Tonks achava que já sabia onde aquilo ia dar.

- Ai, você sabe que eu sou péssimo com palavras. Tudo bem, então uma demonstração prática.

Quando Tonks percebeu, ele já havia passado o braço pela sua cintura e acariciava lentamente o seu rosto com o polegar. Então, sem mais aviso, inclinou sua cabeça para frente de modo a pressionar levemente seus lábios contra os dela.

Ela estava passando por um furacão de emoções. Severus, Sirius, aquilo tudo era demais para sua cabeça! Contudo, toda a sua carência emocional acabou levando a melhor e ela deixou ser beijada.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

Algum tempo depois, os dois já estavam a caminho de seus quartos, sem pronunciar palavra alguma desde o beijo.

Quando chegaram na porta do seu quarto, Tonks resolveu se manifestar.

- Então, Sirius. Explica-me o que foi isso.

Ele fitou-a, intrigado.

- O que foi o que, Dora?

- O que é que está acontecendo, ué!

- Bem, suponho que a gente esteja namorando, né? Ou você não quer?

- Como é que eu vou saber? Você não me pediu!

- Então tá. – Sirius se ajoelhou na frente dela e pegou sua mão – Senhorita Nymphadora Black Tonks, aceitas, ó gentil donzela, ser minha namorada?

Tonks caiu na gargalhada.

- O quê? Foi tão ruim assim?

- Preciso mesmo responder? – disse Tonks entre um riso e outro.

- Tudo bem, mas você ainda não respondeu se aceita.

- Sim - disse tentando a todo custo manter a cara séria - ó nobre cavalheiro, Sir Sirius Black. Eu aceito.

Tonks ainda ria, mas Sirius estava mais sério do que nunca.

- Jura que você aceita, Dora?

- Não, só falei isso pra tirar uma com a sua cara. Pô, é claro que eu aceito, né?

Sirius não poderia estar mais feliz. Tonks agora tinha certeza que o que Lupin falara na noite anterior era verdade. Se Sirius se transformasse agora, com toda certeza seu rabinho ia balançar loucamente.

Com outro beijo os dois se despediram e Tonks foi deitar-se com a sensação de que se aquele dia durasse mais um minuto, ela enlouqueceria.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**N.A.: **Pequenas observações:_

Snivellus – É o apelido que os Marotos deram pra ele, só que em inglês que eu, particularmente, acho muito menos feio. A tradução é Ranhoso.

Manny – O mamute do filme A Era do Gelo.

Agora, respondendo reviews:

**Nicolle Snape** – Muuuuuuuuuuito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito, mas muuuuuuuuuuito obrigada!

**Cris Snape** – Beijaram! Num foi lindo? Parece que o Sirius ainda vai atrapalhar um pouquinho... rsrsrsrs

**Mary-Snape-Lupin** – Putz! Bota sortuda nisso! Ai se fosse eu... hehehehe


	6. A garrafa de vodka e a vozDumbledore

_N.A.: Olá gente! Vamos às explicações. Perdão por não ter postado antes, mas é que sábado passado foi niver da minha irmã, então fiquei a semana toda às voltas com as coisas da festa e nem deu tempo de terminar esse capítulo. O outro também vai demorar um pouco, já que eu vou passar o fim de semana viajando e ainda tenho prova de Zôo e Ecologia na segunda e terça, respectivamente... Plix, não me matem e continuem mandando reviews!_ _Special thanks pra minha beta, Nicolle Snape._

_Ah, quase que eu esqueço! Mudei a classificação pra M por causa de uma cena desse capítulo... nada muuuuuuito explícito, mas mesmo assim, se você se sente ofendido com cenas mais madura, por favor, não leia... Também não sei se ficou muito bom, porque é a primeira coisa assim que eu escrevo, então, plix, mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, tá?_

_**Disclaimer:** Jo's._

Capítulo VI 

Quando finalmente o domingo chegou, Tonks parou para pensar que ela nunca tivera uma semana pior em toda a sua vida. Ginny e Fleur ficaram radiantes com a novidade de que Sirius e Tonks estavam namorando, muito mais radiantes do que a própria Tonks. Mione estava bem distante das meninas nos últimos dias, alegando que tinha muitos trabalhos pra corrigir, então ela nem deu sua opinião direito sobre o assunto.

As três estavam sentadas conversando à beira do lago quando Sirius chegou. Depois de cumprimentar todo mundo e dar um beijo em Tonks, disse que Dumbledore havia pedido que ela fosse ao seu escritório. Tonks olhou para as amigas, intrigada, mas elas estavam tão confusas quanto ela mesma.

- Será que é alguma novidade sobre o ataque do Halloween? – indagou Ginny.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir logo lá, né? – Tonks respondeu, tentando se levantar do chão.

Sirius ofereceu sua mão para ajudar Tonks a levantar, ela segurou, mas deu um impulso forte demais e, se Sirius não a tivesse segurado a tempo, provavelmente estaria estatelada no chão. Em compensação, agora eles estavam incomodamente próximos. Tonks rapidamente se afastou e começou a andar em direção ao castelo. Desde o dia que eles começaram a namorar, Tonks vinha evitando muito contato físico com Sirius. Como confidenciara às amigas: "Ele parece sempre bastante... hum... estimulado ao menor contato".

Ao chegar em frente à gárgula que guardava o escritório de Dumbledore, Tonks disse a senha (_Chicle baba-bola_) e subiu a escada em espiral. Mal havia alcançado as portas de madeira e ouviu a voz de Dumbledore.

- Entre, Tonks.

Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira e, assim que Tonks entrou, ele indicou a cadeira em sua frente para que ela se sentasse. Ela sentou-se e ficou esperando que o diretor falasse alguma coisa, mas ele ficou apenas fitando-a por um bom tempo.

Finalmente, se mexendo um pouco na cadeira, ele disse:

- Nymphadora, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, diretor. O que quiser. – "_Ele realmente tem que me chamar assim?"_

- A senhorita realmente ama o professor Black?

Tonks foi totalmente pega de surpresa pela pergunta. Certamente não era isso que ela esperava.

- Eu… eu não sei, senhor. – ela sentiu como se estivesse de volta aos tempos de escola e como se Albus estivesse questionando-a sobre o último ensaio de Transfiguração.

- Você não sabe, ou sabe que não? – ele perguntou, sabiamente.

- Eu… eu... – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- É tudo que eu queria saber. Já pode ir.

Enquanto ela caminhava em direção à porta, agora totalmente surpresa pela conversa que acabara de ter com o diretor, ele disse:

- Eu só espero, Nymphadora, que em face do seu medo desesperado de perder alguém, você mesma não tenha se perdido.

Ela não olhou para trás quando deixou o escritório, mas Dumbledore sabia que havia chegado onde ele queria.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Momentos mais tarde, Tonks estava deitada na sua cama com uma enorme garrafa de vodka pensando sobre o que o diretor acabara de lhe falar.

"Ou melhor, me perguntar".

Tonks sabia, desde o começo, que não o amava. Ela realmente se importava com ele. Sirius era um cara legal, um cavalheiro, e a salvara do Snape.

"É, eu devo essa a ele. Snape não olha na minha cara desde aquele dia".

Um brilho de tristeza passou pelos seus olhos. Parecia que anos haviam passado desde a noite em que ele a beijara. Com esse pensamento, uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto.

"QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, TONKS?" Ela berrou consigo mesma "Ele é um bastardo nojento que te chamou de sangue ruim!"

Ela se amaldiçoando por aquela lágrima maldita levou a garrafa à boca e a esvaziou pela metade.

"Agora, vamos voltar aos negócios. Você deveria estar pensando sobre o Sirius, não sobre o Snape!"

Foi então que ela ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

"É, isso mesmo! Por que alguém deveria me deixar pensar? Não!… Vamos todos bater na porta da Tonks para que ela não possa pensar!" Ela disse para a garrafa em sua mão.

Quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, ela conseguiu chegar até a porta e abri-la, encontrando Sirius do lado de fora.

"Oh!" Ela se virou para a garrafa "Não é justamente quem nós queríamos ver?"

Os cantos da boca de Sirius tremeram levemente, como que reprimindo um sorriso, mas ele conseguiu escondê-lo. Não que ela fosse conseguir perceber.

"O que aconteceu, Tonks? O que o diretor queria? É alguma coisa sobre Snape e os Comensais?" Perguntou, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ouvir o nome de Snape era quase insuportável.

"Oh! Ele só queria me dar alguma coisa para pensar, mas isso não importa." Então, sem mais aviso, ela largou a garrafa no chão e o beijou com vontade, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele.

Sirius ficou totalmente perplexo. Quado ele voltou a si, eles já estavam no meio do caminho para o quarto dela. Finalmente lá, Tonks pressionou Sirius contra a parede, ainda o beijando loucamente. Ela podia sentir, através das suas roupas, que ele estava gostando bastante.

Havia uma minúscula voz, dentro de sua cabeça, dizendo que se entregar para Sirius não ia levá-la a lugar nenhum, só iria machucar ambos. Mas, também, havia uma voz gigante dizendo para a outra voz calar a boca.

Foi então que Sirius jogou ambos na cama e deslizou sua mão por baixo da sua blusa e chegou aos seus seios. Ela gemeu levemente quando ele começou a brincar, carinhosamente com seus mamilos. Em resposta, Sirius a beijou com mais força, explorando cada canto de sua boca. Então ele se afastou, mas só para tirar a blusa dela. Ele começou a traçar o mesmo caminho que traçara com as mãos, só que agora com a boca. Quando ele chegou em seus seios, ela estremeceu.

"Gostando?" ele perguntou.

"Bastante." Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer entre um arrepio e outro.

"Essas roupas estão atrapalhando, não acha?" Ele levou a mão ao bolso, para pegar a sua varinha, mas antes que ele pudesse concluir, Tonks fez um gesto com a mão e as roupas de ambos apareceram no chão, ao lado da cama.

"Quando foi que você aprendeu mágica sem varinha?" Ele estava perplexo.

"Sei lá… Só quis que acontecesse e aconteceu. Também, isso não importa agora."

"Absolutamente certa. Onde foi que eu parei?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Algumas horas depois, Sirius acordou para encontrar Tonks ainda dormindo contra seu peito. Fazendo de tudo para não acordá-la, e fazendo mais ainda para ignorar a culpa que parecia estar toamado conta dele, Sirius se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Quando ele terminou, mal teve tempo de se enrolar na toalha quando Tonks invadiu o banheiro. Por um momento, ele achou que ela fosse gritar com ele, mas então ela literalmente se jogou na privada, colocando para fora tudo que havia comido nas últimas semanas.

"Ai! Nojo! Nojo! Nojo! Eu odeio ressaca!"

Ele fez um movimento para ajudá-la, mas ela o parou.

"Fora! A gente discute isso depois." E vomitou de novo.

Sirius nunca a tinha visto com um humor tão ruim antes. Ele achou melhor não tentar argumentar e saiu.

Depois que ela ouviu Sirius fechando a porta do banheiro, Tonks se levantou.

"_Accio poção contra ressaca._"

Uma garrafa pequena veio voando para a sua mão. Levou um tempo para que percebesse que ela ainda estava sem varinha.

"_Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?" _ela pensou, enquanto tomava a poção.

"Eu acho que, definitivamente, é a hora de experimentar a banheira."

Uma hora depois, ela ainda estava dentro d'água. Milhares de pensamentos voando pela sua cabeça.

"_Por que você fez isso, Tonks?"_ Aquela pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça perguntou. _"Você sabia que não podia dar para ele porque isso iria levar a relação de vocês a outro nível. Você realmente o ama para isso? Aliás, você o ama, pelo menos?"_ Ela achou que aquela voz estava começando a soar terrivelmente como Dumbledore.

"Ok. Eu fiz porque eu estava bêbada". Ela respondeu.

"_Você poderia ter parado, bêbada ou não. De qualquer modo, por que você começou a beber, em primeiro lugar?" _A voz de Dumbledore argumentou.

"Porque eu estava estressada".

"_Estressada, senhorita Tonks?"_

"É. Eu estava estressada com o Dumbledore por causa do que ele falou. Na verdade, eu estava estressada porque eu sabia que tudo o que Dumbledore disse era verdade, mas eu não queria que fosse".

"_Oh! Acho que você acaba de admitir que não o ama". _A voz disse, triunfante.

"Tá! Eu não amo o Sirius. Mas não quer dizer que eu nunca vá amá-lo".

"_Eu vejo... Agora, me diga, onde um certo Mestre de Poções se encaixa nessa situação toda?"_ A voz disse espertamente.

"De que diabos você está falando? Snape não tem nada a ver com isso!" Ela estava começando a ficar furiosa.

"_Calma, senhorita Tonks. Eu não estava te acusando, estava só perguntando, mas vendo o quão defensiva você ficou, parece que eu mexi numa ferida aberta"._

"Ok! Agora você já foi longe demais. Sai logo da minha cabeça!".

"_Tudo bem. Eu não vou mais te incomodar. Pelo menos por enquanto"._ E a voz foi embora, mas deixou uma dúvida enorme na cabeça de Tonks. Então, ela decidiu fazer a única coisa que uma garota com esse tipo de dúvidas tem a fazer: conversar com as amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de deixar o banheiro, Sirius se jogou na cama, pensando sobre os eventos recentes. Ele sabia que não devia ter se aproveitado de uma mulher bêbada, mas ele não podia resistir. Verdade que a relação dos dois era bem recente, mas ela nunca tinha deixado ele nem tocá-la direito! Toda vez que os amassos ficavam muito _quentes_, ela pedia para parar. Ele não entendia por que ela fazia aquilo. Ela nem era virgem nem nada!

Pensando sobre isso, ele adormeceu. Quando acordou, ele foi até a porta do banheiro e percebeu que ela ainda estava lá dentro. Então ele se vestiu e decidiu ir para seu quarto, para que ela pudesse ter mais tempo para considerar toda a situação. Quando ele abriu a porta para deixar os aposentos dela, ele viu Severus pronto para bater.

"Eu não acho que ela vai poder te atender agora, Snivellus". Sirius disse, fechando a porta à suas costas.

"E por que seria isso, senhor Black?"

"Bem, digamos que ela precisa descansar um pouco. Sabe, sexo é sempre muito cansativo. Mas, é claro, eu não espero que você entenda. Talvez nem se lembre como se faz..."

Embora por dentro ele estivesse fervendo de raiva, a expressão no rosto de Severus estava completamente vazia.

"Eu acho que minha vida sexual não é da sua conta, Black. Mas, veja só, sexo por sexo, eu posso fazer quando eu bem entender, contudo, fazer amor é completamente diferente, não é? E eu aposto o que quiser que o que vocês dois fizeram não tem absolutamente nada a ver com amor".

Severus mal havia acabado de falar e a varinha da Sirius estava apontada para o seu coração.

"Não ouse dizer que ela não me ama, ou eu vou te amaldiçoar até a morte, Snivellus!"

"Ridículo, Black. Eu posso te impedir até mesmo sem a minha varinha" ele disse, num tom perigos "como, obviamente, você já constatou antes".

Era impossível dizer qual dos dois sentia mais raiva.

"O que, em nome de Merlin, vocês pesam que estão fazendo?" Tonks acabara de abrir a porta, mas como ambos estavam mais preocupados em extravasar a raiva, nenhum dos dois notara.

"Meramente tentando decidir qual Imperdoável eu devo usar contra o seu _namoradinho"._ Ele rosnou a última palavra como se fosse algo terrivelmente nojento.

"Ah! Honestamente, porque vocês dois são tão infantis? Sempre agindo como se não houvesse nada mais importante do que seus insultos mútuos. Agora, adivinhem só? Eu estou totalmente cansada de toda essa bosta! Eu acho que vocês deveriam pegar essa implicância, fazer um rolinho e sentar em cima! Talvez assim, vocês comecem a desejar que a implicância fosse um pouco menor!". Com isso, ela deixou ambos se encarando, boquiabertos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**N.A.:** Tudo bem, essa NA vai ser igual à do Meu Refúgio, já que é basicamente a mesma coisa que eu quero falar para todas as pessoas que mandam reviews._

_Gente, to muuuuuuito feliz pelas reviews de vocês! É tão bom saber que tem gente que gosta do que você está fazendo! Me disseram que o Fanfiction tem deletado fics de quem responde reviews nos capítulos, não sei se é verdade, mas por via das dúvidas, eu vou passar a responde-las por email._

_Só queria agradecer aos meus fiéis leitores que sempre mandam reviews. São vocês que me incentivam a continuar! Amo vocês!_


End file.
